


Just a Couple Hours

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [95]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Just a Couple Hours

You snuggled up to your husband, smiling against his chest. Prompto chuckled quietly, running a hand through your dark hair. He pressed a kiss to your hair before he stood from the bed, grabbing his pants from the floor.

“I’mma go get us something to eat,” he muttered, leaning over the bed and kissing your temple. You hummed, eyes drifting shut as you snuggled deeper into his side of the bed. Prompto hovered over you for a second longer, a tender smile curling his lips. One last kiss to your cheek, Prompto whispering, “I’ll be back for you, Mrs. Argentum,” before he pulled on a shirt and left the caravan.

Your eyes opened slightly, catching sight of the simple band on your finger. A grin split your features as you looked at it. It was a simple steel band; you didn’t need anything extravagant or flashy -- it wouldn’t last a day in a world where the sun had stopped shining long ago. Prompto wore a matching ring, albeit a bit wider than your own.

Prompto had found them in Lestallum, in the old marketplace, and had been quick to grab them, not knowing when he’d get the chance again.

“‘Mrs. Argentum’, huh?” you muttered, bliss-filled smile tugging at your lips. Eyes drifting shut, you murmured, “Took you long enough, Mr. Argentum.”

***

You woke to a commotion outside the caravan. Sitting up, you rubbed at your eyes, looking around blearily for your clothes. Tugging on a pair of pants and one of Prompto’s shirts, you wobbled to the door with a yawn. You stopped for a second, debating whether it was worth it to put shoes on, but decided to anyway, yanking on your boots.

***

“When did you get married?” Noct asked, eyeing his best friend’s ring finger and the simple band. Prompto shot the king a smile, mouth open and ready to answer when he was interrupted.

“Prompto? What’s goin’ on?” You called, rubbing sleep from your eyes as you exited the caravan. The blond watched as you yawned, bounding over to you with a tender look to his eyes.

“Babe? I thought you were gonna get some more sleep?” Prompto muttered, taking you into his arms. He’d never get tired of seeing you wear his shirts, and if he were any lesser of a man he would have pounced.Your arms wound around his neck, resting your cheek on his shoulder.

“Couldn’t without you,” you mumbled in response. Your arms wound around his neck, resting your cheek on his shoulder and you hummed, smiling at his warmth. You nuzzled into his shoulder, the rumbling of his chest when he laughed making your heart swell.

You were nodding off again when  _ his  _ voice woke you up once more.

“How long has  _ this _ been going on?”

Your steely blue eyes shot open, barely aware of detangling your limbs from your husband’s. A pair of eyes similar to yours stared back at you, black brows furrowed.

“Noct?” The man gave you a smile and small nod, and you launched yourself at your brother, wrapping around him like a koala. His hands held you close as he hugged you tighter, a smile still on his lips.

“Hey, kid,” he chuckled. A yelp fell from his lips when you punched him.

“I’m not a kid, you bratty prince!” you hissed. His smile morphed into a smirk as he looked down at you as you grumbled, “I’m  _ two years _ younger, and that’s it! I’m not a--!”

“It’s good to see you again,” Noct interrupted, ruffling your hair. You pouted; even if it had been ten years, Noct knew you hated people messing with your hair. You were about to retort when his eyes landed on your ring finger, gently taking your hand in his as he took a few steps back. “How long have you and Prompto been--”

“Couple hours,” Prompto replied, coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your middle. The sweet smile that alighted on your brother’s lips made you smile in return.

“Wait a minute,” Noct muttered, raising narrowed eyes to look at you and his best friend. “You’re telling me I missed my baby sister’s wedding by a  _ couple hours _ ?”

***

“Tell me, how long have you been planning on marrying (Y/n)?” Noct asked, relaxing in front of the fire.

"Since before we started this journey," the blond smiled, blue-violet eyes staring at the band on his finger. Realization dawned on Noctis, his eyes going wide.

"Is that why you asked to speak with my dad?"

"Yeah," Prompto laughed, his eyes going to stare into the fire. A loving smile had overtaken his features as he thought of you -- his wife. "Gods, I was so nervous! I was asking the king to marry his daughter! You wanna know what he said to me?" Prompto turned to his brother-in-law. "He said, "Cherish her, keep her safe, keep her happy. I ask you, not as your king, but as her father". Jeez, your dad was really good at intimidating others, not gonna lie." Prompto turned back to look at his left hand -- to the band hidden just beneath his glove. "When he blessed it, I could barely keep myself from jumping with joy, y'know?” A pause, then, “He said something else to me, too. When I was leaving the throne room. "I look forward to calling you my son, Prompto''.”

“Yeah, sounds like something Dad would say,” Noct snorted, looking at the flames dancing before him. “Who all was there?”

“Iggy and Gladio, duh,” Prompto laughed. “And Iris. And Talcott, Cid, Cindy -- hell, even Dave was there.” The blond sighed in content. “You should’ve seen her, Noct. I swear my heart stopped for a couple seconds. She was  _ breathtaking _ , even without a wedding dress. Man, I wish I could've gotten some pictures so I could show you.”

“Why’d you decide to tie the knot hours before I got back? Too excited to wait for the best man?” Noct smirked, getting a laugh out of his friend.

“Nah, that’s not it,” the gunner said, sending a fond smile to his brother-in-law. “Decided I’d kept her waiting long enough, y’know?”


End file.
